The One Where Kara and Maggie are Overprotective
by JewWitch
Summary: After rescuing Alex from near-drowning, Kara and Maggie finally bond while being overprotective. Sanvers & sister fluff one-shot.


OK y'all, I had to do it. I promise I'll be back to finishing my big Kalex fic post-hastey! But this scene simply would not leave my head after watching this week's ep. I was kind of disappointed they didn't spend more time on Kara and Maggie bonding at the end, and I for one can never resist the fluffy stuff. This is just a one-shot! For all my fellow lovers of the fluffy, cuddly comfort stories. Enjoy :)

…...

 **The One Where Kara and Maggie are Overprotective**

Spoilers—Ep 2x19. After saving Alex from almost drowning, Kara and Maggie finally bond while being overprotective. Sanvers & sister fluff.

…...

Alex couldn't stop shivering. She had never felt this cold, ever, in her life. So cold it made her whole body hurt. J'onn wanted her to come back to the DEO med bay for monitoring, but the medics admitted—under severe glaring from a very cranky and soggy Alex—that there was no legitimate cause to detain her. Her vitals were stable; she wasn't injured. She was sore as hell, her chest hurt from all the water she'd coughed up, and she was so cold she wanted to cry; but the DEO couldn't magically cure those things with intergalactic army tech.

"I just w-wanna go h-home," the dark-haired girl whined again, looking from her sister to her girlfriend for support. She could see on their faces that they were both desperate to give her whatever she wanted. Normally that wasn't something she'd exploit; but right now she'd take any advantage she could get, since she was pretty sure she was in no state to get behind the wheel herself. She wasn't even sure she could stand up by herself.

"Is it safe to take her home, J'onn? Yes or no." Kara raised an eyebrow anxiously at her Martian boss, one hand rubbing Alex's damp hair pacifyingly. Maggie was on her other side, holding her hand and warming it between her own.

"Yes," J'onn sighed after a moment's considered silence. "I'm sure you'll monitor her just as vigilantly as a real med team, won't you?"

"We will. We _so_ will," Kara gushed eagerly, a little of her trademark, sunshiney-smile returning to her worried face.

"Of course we will," Maggie smirked. She stroked Alex's cold cheek with one hand, and Alex grinned shyly. _"Of course we will,"_ Maggie whispered again, quietly this time, just for Alex. Then she leaned in and kissed her. The soggy girl's lips were just as cold as her hands. "Damn, babe, you're like a block of ice."

"I _know_ ," Alex whined, looking thoroughly miserable as she pouted and shivered, still wearing nothing but her wet tank top and underwear. "So can we p-please g-go home n-n-now? Please," she begged. Kara and Maggie just looked at each other, both of them knowing they were completely whipped. As if they could ever say no to Alex.

"Looks like we're going home," Maggie grinned, raising an eyebrow at J'onn for his final permission.

"Okay, okay, go home and rest. Warm fluids. No exertion. Think you can handle that, Danvers?" Their Martian boss was actually teasing them. He must be pretty relieved, too.

"I th-think I'll have s-some help handling it." Her muscles were so stiff, it was hard to smile; but she did it anyway.

"So much help," Kara rushed to agree. "Right Mag?"

"Too fucking right," Maggie grinned, looking from Kara back to Alex, who couldn't help noticing—even through the distraction of how cold and miserable she felt—the way Kara looked to Maggie for agreement and validation. Almost…like a sister. _That_ was something new, all right. Maybe there was a silver lining to be had in this hot mess, after all.

"All right. Take care of her, you two." J'onn winked at them, squeezed Alex's shoulder gently, and walked away, leaving his most beloved agent in the capable hands of her sister and her girlfriend. The dripping girl tried to stand up, but she was so stiff and weak, she just stumbled. Maggie and Kara were there in an instant, holding her steady, murmuring soft assurances.

"Kara…will you carry me?" Alex whined softly, too miserable to be embarrassed. She didn't miss the awkward, uncertain look that passed between her girlfriend and her little sister; because this was one of those things, the kind of thing they'd fight over and resent each other for. Who was really Alex's number one girl, who got to carry her to the car when she was too weak to stand up? She wished they'd both get it through their stubborn heads that it wasn't a contest. And if it was, well, then they both won. But really, Alex felt like she was the one who'd won.

"Sure Lex," Kara smiled sweetly, scooping her trembling sister into her arms like she was no heavier than a rag doll.

"And then w-will you drive, so M-M-Maggie can cuddle me in the back seat?"

"Yeah. Of course." Alex couldn't see Kara's expression this time, because her face was pressed against her alien sister's warm neck; but she could still hear the smile. Looking over at Maggie, Alex saw that smile from her little sister being reflected back. Finally, they were starting to trust each other. Trust that Alex wasn't going to run out of love for either of them.

"Thanks," the shivering girl murmured, closing her eyes as she snuggled up tight to Kara's warm body. When they got to the car, Alex was passed off from Kara's arms to Maggie's, where she burrowed in like she would never let go.

When they got back to Alex's snug apartment, Kara went straight to the kitchen to make hot cocoa, while Maggie lead her woozy girlfriend gently to the bedroom; drying her off with her favorite fluffy towel and bundling her up in her warmest flannel pajamas, an NCPD sweatshirt that was really Maggie's, but that Alex had stolen, and a pair of squishy wool socks.

"There, do you feel better now babe?" Maggie asked, a big goofy grin on her face. Normally that sappy look would make Alex feel shy; but not now.

"J-just a…a little," she admitted with a soft sigh. "I look cute though, huh?" She gave her girlfriend a small, pained smile, trying to reassure her. Maggie just laughed.

"You always look cute." The young detective leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her.

"Mags? Is it okay if Kara stays over tonight?" Alex asked hesitantly. "I know you guys have been stepping on each other's toes lately, but I _need_ her, she's my sister…I need you _both_ …"

"Shh, it's okay Alex, it's okay. Of course Kara can stay. It's your apartment, dummy. You don't need my permission."

"I'm not asking your permission, smartass," Alex rolled her eyes a little. "I just wanna know that it's okay with you…that I'm not hurting you."

"You're not hurting me," Maggie murmured, shaking her head with another shy smile that told Alex she meant it. "I get it. And, thank you…I guess it's harder than I expected, standing next to Supergirl all the time, feeling like I don't measure up. But you don't love her because she's _Supergirl_ …you love her because she's your sister."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, her eyes suddenly shining with unshed tears. "And I love _you_." She reached out a chilly hand and stroked her girlfriend's warm cheek, and Maggie leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you too," Maggie grinned goofily when they broke apart. "And I don't want you to ask permission for _anything_ tonight, okay? Tonight you get whatever you want." Alex's pale face brightened slightly.

"Really?"

"Fuck yes," Maggie laughed. Then she cocked her head warily. "You're gonna make me regret this, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes," Alex grinned back devilishly. Maggie groaned. But she still couldn't help smiling.

Ten minutes later, they were all curled up snugly on the couch with their hot cocoa, Alex cuddled up in the middle with her head in Maggie's lap, and her feet in Kara's. Maggie stroked her hair rhythmically, it was almost dry now; and Kara's Kryptonian body heat was warming her frozen feet deliciously. The TV was on, but Alex wasn't paying attention…she was finally starting to feel warm, all her stiff muscles going limp, and she was so comfortable lying across her two favorite girls in the universe, she was almost asleep…but then her nose woke her up abruptly, with a shivery, insistent sneeze that blossomed out of nowhere.

"Bless you!" Kara and Maggie both said in perfect harmony. Alex just whined and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Are you catching a little cold, hmm chilly willy?" Kara teased gently, rubbing her leg sympathetically.

"Don't call me that," Alex grumbled crankily.

"Snotty McGee?"

"Kara! Quit being a brat." Alex kicked her sister weakly, knowing it wouldn't hurt even if she was human. It still got her point across.

"Hey, no fighting. Fighting is not restful," Maggie reprimanded gently, rubbing her fingers through Alex's hair again. "At the risk of physical violence… _are_ you getting sick, baby? D'you want some tea?"

"Tea blows. Can I have more cocoa please?"

"Cocoa isn't so good for your throat if you're really getting sick…tea is better," Maggie leaned down and kissed her cranky girlfriend's forehead, subtly trying to feel her temp.

"Well I don't _want_ tea. I want cocoa," Alex whined mulishly. "You said I can have anything I want tonight."

"I did say that," Maggie agreed with a little sigh.

"Oh, yeah, there is definitely no backing out of that one," Kara snickered almost gleefully. "You told her she can have anything she wants? You're lucky you're getting off so easy. Can't you think of anything better than cocoa, Lex?" Alex sighed softly and pulled the blanket back over her head. "Hey, c'mon now, we're just goofing around," Kara hummed, rubbing Alex's leg gently. "You're not really mad, are you? Lexie?" But Alex just stayed hidden under the blanket, muffling the sound of another stuffy sneeze, followed by a few sharp coughs.

"Get out from under there before you suffocate," Maggie sighed, pulling the blanket gently but forcefully down to Alex's shoulders so she could breathe.

"Cad I _please_ have more cocoa now?" Alex whined, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Yes, of course you can. I'm sorry." Maggie kissed the top of Alex's dark head, and tried to slide out from under her; but Alex grabbed onto her leg and held her there with another cranky sound of protest.

 _"Nooooo,"_ Alex whined, pressing her face into her girlfriend's leg like an overtired child at naptime. "You don't move."

"Well I have to do what you want, don't I?" Maggie mused, smiling indulgently as she ran her fingers through Alex's soft, shiny hair again. "Guess you're up, Little Danvers." She looked at Kara expectantly. The blonde girl rolled her eyes; but she was smiling. Her sister's girlfriend just gave her a special nickname…and it wasn't something that anyone else had ever called her, either. It was a little thing, that didn't really feel little at all.

"Fine, I'll make more cocoa," Kara smiled, shaking her head. "But only because I love you both so very very much."

"We love you too," Alex yawned, her eyes already closed again. Over her head, Maggie and Kara shared a quiet, beaming smile. Then the blonde girl went back to the kitchen on cocoa duty, and the grinning young detective went back to cuddling her sleepy, sniffly girlfriend. By the time Kara came back with the cocoa, Alex was dead asleep in Maggie's lap.

"I guess we should put her to bed, huh?" Kara said quietly, the regret clear in her voice. She wasn't ready to leave the couch yet; it felt so safe and cozy with the three of them all cuddled up like a puppy pile.

"She can sleep on me a little longer…I think she's happy where she is," Maggie smiled at Kara, who beamed back at her like she'd just announced a second Christmas.

"She's very, very happy where she is," Kara agreed softly, sitting back down and pulling Alex's legs gently across her lap again. "She's really lucky she found you, you know."

"I'm the lucky one," Maggie shook her head shyly. "I got a girlfriend and a little sister all in one swoop." Kara blushed, unable to think of anything to say.

"Here, do you want this cocoa? Can't let it go to waste. It's got marshmallows and everything." The blonde girl held out her offering hopefully.

"Thanks Little Danvers." Maggie took the cocoa and gave her a wink. Kara beamed again, leaning over impulsively and kissing her sister's girlfriend on the cheek.

"What are little sisters for?"


End file.
